This invention was designed to be used on movable bridges, cranes, stackers, reclaimers and structures that move along rails.
The object of this device is to provide a positive clamping action of a structure to the rail in order to prevent the accidental movement along the rail.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clamping device for fastening any type of structure in place that moves along steel rails and wherein the structure will be secured in place eventhough the rails were wet, icy, oily or greasy. The clamping device being simple to operate and requiring little maintenance, the clamp frame rides on top of the rail to clean the rail of any obstructions such as ice, snow, cargo or debris.
A further objective of this invention is to be simple in nature and inexpensive to maintain and manufacture.
Other objectives and advantages will be apparent during the course of the following description. In the accompanying drawings, forming a part of this application, and in which like numerals are used to designate like parts throughout the same.